Beautiful, Graceful, Tragic
by RoyalsWriting
Summary: His only escape is music. Engaged to an abusive husband, refusing to eat, and explaining away the lines on his thighs, Kurt Hummel was far gone. He didn't expect to be saved by the curly haired, dorky pianist.


**IM BACK**

 **So I started high school, which went well, but it meant I was CRAZY BUSY DUDE**

 **But anyways, enjoy my new story!  
**

* * *

His mind was else where, his body almost possessed. The music taking him where he needs to go, and stopping him when he needs to stop.

He dances because it's numb.

The rest of his stress and worry is pushed out of his mind and he dances.

Beautiful, graceful, tragic.

All word become useless and his head is full of sounds and notes rather than warnings or worries.

He dances because it's an escape. His escape.

Because it occupies him for the time being better than anything else. It muddles his thoughts into one collective energy, which floats through his body, from the tips of his fingers down to his toes.

He's safe. Warm.

But the music stops, just as suddenly as it starts, and he stops with it. And the numb is gone, replaced with the hanging, heavy anxiety that was a constant on his shoulders. He ignores Smythe's eyes, and he ignores his teacher's as well. He didn't have time for them, and he definitely didn't have space in his head to worry about them.

He picks up his bag, shoulders it, and walks into the changing room.

Lennie is already sat on the bench, chattering away the moment that Kurt sits down. He's always likes Lennie for that reason. Optimist wouldn't even begin to describe the blue haired boy next to him.

"The auditions are tomorrow. Are you gonna audition?"

Kurt grinned up at the boy. "Of course I am, Lennie, don't be dumb."

Lennie met his grin and shrugged. "Well. You seem so busy lately..." Kurt didn't respond to that, standing and walking out. He knew what Lennie was talking about, and that was not a topic he wanted to bring to surface. Lennie followed quickly behind. "I-I mean, I dunno. I'm glad you're auditioning."

"Me too, Len." Kurt sighed. "Besides. Sleeping Beauty. Who wouldn't audition for Sleeping Beauty?"

Lennie nodded enthusiastically and stopped with Kurt at his door. The two men walked home together every day, Kurt's home just a block away from the other's. "Well. I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Will do, Cash." Kurt winked and opened the door. He tossed his bag aside in the mudroom and walked up the stairs cautiously. The house didn't reek of alcohol this afternoon. A good day.

"Dave? Dear, I'm home." Kurt called, looking around the apartment. His fiance finally came out of the kitchen, looking normal, almost. Not drunk. Not angry.

A very good day.

"Kurt." He said, smirking slightly and holding out his arms. Kurt gladly, but cautiously, fell into them, leaning against Dave's chest.

"Hey, lovey. How was your day?"

"Uneventful. You?" He smiled down at the smaller boy, who shrugged.

"Same. I aced my musical theory quiz."

"Good job." Dave's hands wandered down Kurt's body, causing the smaller boy to squeak and jump slightly. The smirk on his lover's face grew.

"Dave, I-I'm very tired."

The hands retreated immediately, following the body stomping into the kitchen. Oh god. He was mad.

"D-Dave-"

"I thought you loved me." He glared at Kurt, who wanted to shrivel under his mean eyes. "If you loved me, you'd give yourself to me. That's what you do when you;re engaged."

"I know, I know." Kurt said cautiously. "I'm just afraid I-I won't be able to preform for you..."

"God, Kurt, it doesn't matter."

Kurt swallowed and finally nodded.

"Fine, Dave. Okay? I love you. Do what you want."

* * *

The dull pain in between his legs was what he was most nervous about. He always felt this way after letting Dave do what he wanted. Which was often.

It wouldn't be the first time that it had affected an audition.

But this was important. It wasn't every day that Julliard put on such a production. People have been talking about this for months. And Kurt had to snag the role of the Prince.

"Kurt Hummel." The director called, and Kurt stiffened slightly, walking out onto the stage with perfect posture.

"Hi, my name is Kurt Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of the prince." He states practicably.

His music started, and he closed his eyes for a second, before moving. His body brought him across the stage, following the tune and beat. His feet matching the highs and the lows.

He let it course through his body. Take over. He let himself _feel_.

And, as it seemed all too soon, the music stopped. And so did he.

"Thank you." The director said, smiling. Kurt smiled back and nodded, leaving the stage. Lennie was jumping and clapping.

"Oh my god, that was amazing!" He shrieked, hugging Kurt so tightly that he was surprised his bones didn't snap. Kurt laughed and hugged his friend back.

"Thanks, Len. Go on, you're next."

"Wish me luck!" Lennie bobbed his head enthusiastically before practically running onto the stage.

Kurt wished that he could be happy like that all the time. He didn't know how Lennie did it.

Lennie danced perfectly. He wasn't as flexible as he should be, but he was quick and confident. Kurt knew he'd get a decent part as well.

"So, dinner? Who wants Tiffany's?" Quinn asked, and the rest of the dancers bobbed their heads in agreement.

"Kurt?" Brittany looked up at Kurt expectantly.

"Oh, ah, I can't tonight guys. Sorry." Kurt bit his lip. Tonight was date night.

Terrifying, terrifying date night.

"Awe, Kurtie! Please?" Brittany hugged his arm and Kurt laughed awkwardly, pulling away.

"I really should get going. I'll see you."

Everyone waved goodbye, frowning slightly.

* * *

The apartment reeked. Kurt barely had time to notice before his eardrums were assaulted by screaming.

"WHERE'VE YOU -hic- BEEN?!"

He flinched and dropped his bag, thinking of fleeting for a half second. But he's ran before. He learnt his lesson from that.

He squared his shoulders and walked up the stairs slowly, meeting a very drunken fiance.

"Hello, bab-"

"DON'T YOU BABE ME! WHERE WERE YOU?!" He bellowed. Oh god, his breath could light a fire.

"Auditions. For Sleeping Beauty. We talked about this."

"DON'T -hic- USE THAT TONE WITH ME!"

He didn't see it coming. He should have. He's been dodging this for five years now. But he didn't, and soon, he was tumbling backwards down the stairs, his cheek hurting like hell and tears in his eyes.

He almost forgot how strong Dave was. The finger-shaped bruises on his hips and thighs tell a different story.

God. He would have to explain away another mark. Lennie wasn't stupid, but the rest of the dancers were in this case. Lennie was always different. He knew. Kurt could tell that he knew.

He's begged him not to tell. Tears running down his face, pleading. Dave was going through a hard time. He loved him.

The sick part was he actually did love him.

Because he was disgusting. And Dave knew that, and Kurt knew that. No one would tolerate Kurt like Dave would. He was lucky to even have Dave.

And he did love him. God, he loved him with all his heart. Because when Dave wasn't mad, he was sweet. He wanted Kurt sexually. He wanted Kurt close. He wanted Kurt safe.

And Kurt didn't know many people who wanted him.

* * *

 **Review!**


End file.
